All That Is Left
by dreamserpent2.0
Summary: All he had left was their history. This is Slash, that means male/male if you do not like please do not read.
1. Chapter 1 : All That Is Left

All That Is Left

Pairing: John/Rodney is there anything better. Mentions John/other

Rating: R, for slash and just for being safe because mentions sex. I rather overrate it and make people think it is overrated then offend someone.

Warnings: Angst and some heartbreak. I have not Beta so all mistakes are mine.

Summery: All he had left was their wonderful history.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Stargate Atlantis or John and Rodney. (I really wish I own John and Rodney)

Rodney walked quickly back to their hut, the one the he and John were sharing. He didn't look at anyone; he didn't want anyone to see his tears. He was the smartest man in two galaxies and he had done some stupid things. He fell in love with his best friend and then he started a relationship with said friend. He knew John had never been a relationship with another man, he knew that their relationship had to be a secret; he knew that John still flirted with women. But he loves John and that doesn't matter because John is his best friend, lover, and boyfriend.

He got to their hut, small and crude, but quite nice for MX... whatever planet they were on he really didn't care at this point. Life was not fair, so fucking unfair. He and John just had so much history, such a wonderful history. They had become best friends, a soldier and a geek. He had fun with John, they had the same quirky sense of humor, and the whole balcony incident had proven that. They had gotten so close and John had be the greatest friend he ever had, sure there were rough times but John had been there for him and he had been there for John.

Then there was the wonderful history they had made over the last six months as lovers. Rodney believed there had always been a tension between them that normally wasn't between friends. It had been a bad week for John; he had lost a lot of soldiers to the Wraith. Rodney had gone to see him, to be there for his best friend. Rodney had found him on the South Pier late at night; when John saw him he grabbed Rodney and crashed his lips to his. His kiss was one like Rodney had never had before, it was a kissed filled with heat and passion and filled with so much want and love the Rodney nearly cried.

"You can never leave me Rodney," John had demanded still breathless from their kiss, "You are not a loud to you hear me Rodney?" Rodney's head was spinning and he took a few calming breaths, then wrapped John into a hug resting his own head on John's shoulder rubbing small circles into his back.

"No John, I am not leaving you," Rodney whispered.

Their greatest history had been when they became a couple. Even though it was a secret, John always had a small smile for him or a quick gentle touch. There lovemaking was wonderful, because it was based on love and lust. Their lovemaking had always been face to face and Rodney felt complete when John was inside of him, making him feel like he had never felt before what he was afraid to feel before. They had such a wonderful history.

John had been flirting with the chieftain's daughter, she was beautiful little blond and Rodney had thought she was hot to. He was used to John's flirting; it was part of their cover. Something had told him to stay at the feast and not go looking for John, but he didn't listen to that little voice. He had found them on a couch in one of the rooms of the grand hall, where the feast had been taking place, and he was fucking her face to face. She froze and John turned around and just stared, eyes wide but not saying anything.

Now Rodney was alone over ten minutes had gone by and should have realized John wasn't coming,

'_Or maybe he was,'_ Voiced his sick sense of bitter humor. He should have realized it was just too good to last. He couldn't believe he was so stupid as to fall in love. He was not leaving John, but it seem like John had left him, John a straight man after all. Now all that was left was there wonderful and beautiful history.

End notes: Right now this is a one shot but I might have a sequel to this story. Let me know what you guys thought, you can be harsh if you need to I am trying to become a better writer and I can take it.


	2. Chapter 2: History of Friendship

A/N: I own nothing and I am making no money off this. All mistakes are mine. I am happy people like this and wanted more I really thought it was going to be a one shot. I forgot to say the reason why it is so short is McSheplets Challenge #71 over at LJ. I am sorry if John seems like a bad guy but I am making it like he never was in a relationship with other guy and he is feeling strange about his feelings and of course the whole awful mess that is DADT. Just to let everyone know it might be awhile between update because my Spring semester is coming to an end 2 weeks of regular classes then finals week, I will try and update at least once before finals week. This story is not going to be too long. Enough of that on with the story.

Chapter 2: History of Friendship

Rodney never made friends easy but John Sheppard had been different, he knew that man was different the second he had said as he set in the command chair in Antarctica,

"Did I do that?"

Rodney had been giddy when he had first tested the personal shield, he had tried running into walls at first because he was a genius and wanted to make sure it worked before he did anything dangerous. The first person he came across was John Sheppard, but he really didn't believe in fate. He waved happily at John and nearly skipped over to the other man; he had been very excited, John had given him funny look and stared at the device on his chest. Rodney quickly looked down then back at him,

"It is a personal shield," Rodney said with a bright smile, "Major you have to see this," Rodney turned away from the other man and ran, full speed, right into the wall where he bounced right off and landed on his feet. He turned back toward John with a bright smile on his face and John had an equally bright smile on his face.

"Cool," John said, "You think it would stop a bullet McKay?" Now normally Rodney would have looked at other man like he was nuts. But right then he was flying high on his happiness of this scientific discovery so he just smiled and nodded,

"Most likely, how about shooting me in the leg," He had replied. He had been the one that came up with pushing him off the balcony.

Their game had to stop after they realized that the people had been real and that upset Rodney because they were having fun.

"It wasn't right Rodney," John had said out loud in front of Elizabeth but then whispered to him, "But it was fun while it lasted." Rodney had rolled his eyes but still gave John a smile.

Rodney couldn't believe that John had beaten his R/C car, he had ramped it up to win. He had pouted and John just smiled,

"Come on Rodney don't make that face," John told him, "You are going to make me feel bad," But the next time they had raced Rodney won, Rodney did suspect that John had let him. Of course he said nothing and pumped his fist in the area, John had just smiled.

Rodney's favorite activity was movie nights; sometimes it was the team himself, John, Teyla and Ford (later Ronon). But most of the time it was just John and himself.

"We are not watching this Sheppard," Rodney always used the other man's last name when he was a little upset, his rank was used when Rodney was really upset.

"Come on Rodney," John had drawn out his name and if it was anyone else it would have sounded like wining, "It is campy and fun."

"It is an insult to science," Rodney had said with a nearly fevered conviction.

"Please Rodney," John said, "For me?" Rodney cursed the other man and sat down next to the other man on his couch.

"I hate you," Rodney said with a frown.

"No you don't" John had said with a smile then placed the bowel of popcorn between them, "It is caramel corn." Rodney just snorted of course John would have his favorite popcorn, just in case the pleading hadn't have worked. Rodney just stuffed some popcorn in his mouth, and it was good all warm and caramely, as the beginning credit of _Back to the Future_ began to roll.

At one point it seem like they could read each other's minds. John had been there for him after Carson had died. John had listened to him and refused to say good-bye. But then things began to slowly change. There was a tension between them that hadn't been there before. Rodney began to value John's opinion more than anyone else. He just couldn't let John down, the rest of the universe yes, but not John. Even though he was a genius he just couldn't see that their friendship was changing, that part of their history was over.


	3. Chapter 3: History of Attraction

Chapter 3: The History of Attraction and Jealousy

Rodney would admit, only to himself, that the first time he saw John Sheppard he thought one thing, that the man was hot. Rodney didn't advertise that he was bisexual but he didn't deny it either. Relationships with men had been easier for him, because the men he had dated had just taken charge. They had owned him in some way, with women that had never happened.

So when John had owned that command chair in Antarctica the first thing that came to Rodney's mind when thinking about the man was,

_'So very hot and wears a uniform,'_ Rodney didn't even mind that the other man wasn't a blond. Because usually Rodney was attracted to hot blonds in uniforms, that was why he liked Carter so much because she had all those things plus she was a genius. When he found out that John was smart, MENSA smart, he nearly creamed his pants.

Rodney had spent the first couple of months checking out John Sheppard. He made sure he found away to bend over to show Sheppard his ass, but the other man never seemed too noticed. Rodney surprised himself by being so bold, but John Sheppard was hot. Then their friendship started and it was a good one, so he stopped. Of course Rodney didn't know that John had been checking out his ass the whole time. Their friendship grew over the first couple years on Atlantis and it was a wonderful friendship but then the strange tension began.

It had started on MX-239, the people called themselves the Kregon and they were nice, not the normal natives SGA-1 normally ran into. The ones that normally had them being chased back to the gate. Ronon had watched the warriors train and offered his help on correcting the younger ones. He had been helping out a few hours at that point. Teyla had been talking to the village's chieftain about trading, John was leaning against one of the huts, flirting with the young women that passed him, and Rodney, drinking a strong tea which was of course citrus-free but turned out to be really good, was setting on a log next to the chieftain's oldest son. Rodney didn't think that was too much of a hardship since the man was hot. The man was only a few years younger than Rodney, shoulder length golden blond hair, lightly tanned skin, well muscled from working in the fields, he was more of a rugged type of hot, but he had the most piercing gray eyes. To Rodney's delight those gray eyes seemed to wander over him a lot.

_'Shit, I can't remember his name,' _Rodney thought to himself as he took a quick peek at the man beside him. The man had been looking at him too and smirked back at Rodney. Rodney quickly looked away and felt the heat from a blush creep up his neck and onto his face. Then the man gently nudged his larger thigh against Rodney.

"So Dr. McKay are you enjoying your tea?" The man asked, well more liked purred to him. Rodney's blush increased and he took another drink before turning to look at the man.

"Rodney," He corrected the younger man which kind-of surprised him. The younger man's smile brightened but neither of them saw John turned his head toward them and frown. "It is really quite good, strong," The younger man picked up the earthen clay pot to offer Rodney more and poured as Rodney nodded. "Thank-you…um..sorry,"

"Togean," The younger man offered with a smirk.

"So sorry I am terrible with names," He said. Togean smirked at him with a hungry look in his eyes that left Rodney feeling a little dizzy. He was sure that the other man's smirk was going to make turn into a puddle of Rodney goo.

"Well Rodney," Togean began nearly purring out Rodney's name, "I am sure we can figure out a way to get you to remember it." Rodney's eyes went wide, he was truly surprised he normally didn't get offers like this but he was really happy to have it since it had way too long since he had been fucked. Just then he felt a weight on the log and turned to find John sitting next to him a hard look in his eyes.

"Some wrong?" Rodney asked. John blinked and then focused on Rodney giving him a bright smile. He then slung his arm over Rodney's shoulder.

"Nothing buddy," He said still smiling, "Well I brought my PSP and I thought since we are staying the night we could play."

"I don't know," Rodney tried to sound like he wanted to play PSP and gave Togean a quick glance. Togean was eying John and he looked pissed. Then he turned back to John to tell him that he really didn't feel like it.

"Come on," John said giving Rodney's shoulder a squeeze, "I kind-of feel bad since I couldn't hang with you on your birthday, since I got so busy. I thought I could make it up to you by hanging out tonight you know before we go home and things get crazy again. You know they will." Rodney sighed knowing he was not getting laid tonight not with John looking like someone kicked his puppy.

"Ok John," He said and then gave Togean an apologetic glance. Then he stood up and stretched and sighed taking a glance at the quickly darkening sky. "Let me just go take care of some business before it get too dark." Then he began to walk toward the entrance of the nearby forest to find a tree. He didn't see Togean looking at John with a hateful look in his eyes and he certainly didn't see John match that stare with a look of triumphant and smugness in his eyes.

There had been other missions and other offers but John always seemed to ruin the moment. _ 'This man has to the universe's best cock-blocker.'_ Rodney had thought to himself most of the time. But he could never be mad at his best friend because it wasn't like he was doing it on purpose.

End note: I just love a jealous possessive toppy John and a bottom Rodney. Hope you liked it. I think it will be only be two more chapters and I will try to get them up as quickly as I can.


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning of Love

Warnings: Some mild slash; kissing and groping.

A/N: Ok, I still have no beta so all mistakes are mine. This chapter was going to be the whole six months that they were dating but I realized it was going to be super long so I am breaking it up into two chapters. I am not sure when the next chapter will be done, school is killing me. Okay enough of that enjoy.

Chapter 4: History of the Beginning of Love

Rodney sighed two days ago John had kissed him on the South Pier and demanded that he never leave him. That is the last time he had seen John, let alone talk to him. Rodney was afraid that their friendship was ruined. Of course it was, John had a moment of weakness and just wanted something or in his case someone to hang on to.

'And I just happened to be there,' Rodney thought to himself. Rodney sighed again and finished getting ready for bed, just a plain white t-shirt and dark blue boxers. He climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over him and was just getting ready to "think" the lights off when his door chimed. He sighed really just wanting to get some sleep and buried his head into his pillowing hoping whoever it was would just go away. But then he heard the door swish open, footsteps entering, and the door swishing closed. Rodney quickly looked up but he already knew who it was because there was only one person that would enter his room like that.

"Hey," John simple stated, his hands were in his pockets and his shoulders were slumped. He looked both nervous and utterly defeated at the same time. He kept looking at Rodney, quickly around the room, then back at Rodney, then at his feet and then back at Rodney. Rodney quickly sat up and tried to get out of bed but he forgot to push back the blankets and he got tangled in them and promptly fell out of the bed, on his butt. "Are you okay Rodney?" John was walking over to him. Rodney groaned as he quickly untangled himself and threw the offending blankets back on to his bed.

"Ow my butt," Rodney really thought he had said that in his head until John snorted looking down at him offering a hand. "I just said that out loud didn't I?" John just nodded and started laughing. Rodney rolled over and tried to burrow his head into the floor.

"Does it really hurt that bad Rodney?" John managed to get out, laughing even harder. Rodney brought his head up to look at the other man. John's face was turning red from laughing so hard and tears were beginning to stream down his face. "Need some help?"

"Sure John, how about you kiss it and make it better," Rodney snapped his voice dripping with sarcasm. John suddenly stopped laughing and smirked at Rodney.

"Wow Rodney did think I would get that far until the third date but if you insist," John reached for Rodney's boxers. Rodney's eyes went wide and he quickly batted John's hand away and jumped up much too quickly. John let out a yelp as Rodney's head connected with his face. Rodney's rubbed his head as he sat down on his bed.

"Have you finally lost it Sheppard," Rodney said looking up at John and realized the other man was clutching his nose, his bleeding nose. Rodney grabbed the box of tissues and ran over to John, he grabbed some and pressed them to John's nose, the other man winced. "Oh John I am such an asshole, I broke you nose. Come on let's get you down to the infirmary." Rodney took the other man's arm and tried to lead him out the door but John stopped him.

"It's not broken Rodney," John pulled away the clump of tissues to show Rodney that it had already stopped bleeding. Rodney sighed, he was still holding John's arm when he realized this he dropped it quickly and stared at the floor. "I am surprised through since you have such a hard head."

"Hey," Rodney looked up to give the other man a hard glare, "Now I wish I would have broken it."

"Gee thanks Rodney," John said tossing the bloody tissues in the trash. Then Rodney realized something and stared openly at the other man.

"You expected me to put out by the third date?" Rodney questioned hotly.

"No, I expected to get your pants off by the third date," John said with a smirk, "You would have put out by the second date. It's my charm."

"I am not that easy Sheppard," Rodney fumed, "I am not a man-whore, unlike _some _people in this room, I can control…wait a minute you want to date me? Like spend time together not just as friends? Real dates like dinner and movie type dates?" Rodney gaped at John, he felt like the 100th time this night.

"Dinner and a movie date, picnic and a swim date," John said with a shrug and then smiled, "Maybe a sleep over date,"

"Do you really think about sex and me and having sex with me," Rodney asked, "That would make it gay sex you know,"

"I know Rodney," John gave him a pointed stare, "And no I don't think about having gay sex with you. I think about have hot and kinky gay sex with you. I want to do dirty things to you Rodney." Rodney opened his mouth and closed it several times before whimpering, because he got a mental image. John gave him a slow smile. "Oh yeah I will have you pants off by the third date."

"Hey, like I said before not a man-whore," Rodney said crossing his arms over his chest. "That title belongs to you."

"I am not a man-whore," John pouted, "Name one time…."

"Just one," Rodney questioned, "I take it back you are not Kirking your way through this galaxy. He has got nothing one you,"

"Well Rodney just because you are a prude," John said.

"Prude," Rodney sputtered, "I am not a prude. I mean have you ever been with a man John? I have the feeling it is going to be a big 'no'. I, on the other hand have been with plenty of men and done things that would make your toes curl."

"I am sure," John snorted as he took a step closer to Rodney. He leaned in like his was going to kiss Rodney, his warm breath ghosting over the other man's lips. Rodney swallowed hard and then closed his eyes and waited, nothing happened. "Prude," Rodney opened his eyes and John had stepped back with a smirk on his face. Rodney was pissed and swiftly got into John's personal space, grabbed the John's short and pulled him in crashing his lips to John's, hard. At first John stood there in shock but he quickly got over that and began to dominate the kiss. He sucked on Rodney's lower lip and Rodney opened his mouth and John didn't waste any time turning the kiss deeper.

Rodney responded by tangling his hands in John's hair, finally being able to run his fingers through that hair, hair that defied the laws of physics and teased him very damn day. John hummed at his scalp being rubbed by Rodney's fingers. John ran his hands down Rodney's broad back and quickly found themselves slipping inside Rodney's boxers to firmly grab his ass. Rodney broke the kiss and looked at John,

"Man-whore," He said as he wiggled his ass in John's firm grip. John squeezed it a little harder.

"Okay I take it back you are not a prude," John said as leaned back in, "I think you might be a slut Rodney and that is so hot," John began to kiss him again but then his head set chirped and he groaned into Rodney's mouth.

"Thank-you universe," Rodney said as he pulled away from John, removing the other man's hands from out of his boxers.

"Sheppard here," John sighed, "Okay…okay…no take Lorne and his team to medical I will meet them there,"

"Three hours early I thought the natives were friendly," Rodney wondered. John gave him a small smile.

"Guess I will find out," John gave Rodney another kiss, soft and slow, then turned to leave. When he exited he poked his head back in, "Private breakfast on the South Pier?"

"Oh...sure," Rodney was a little bit surprised that John was asking for a date so soon.

"Okay so 0730," John smiled, "I will bring food and you bring yourself," Then John was gone. Rodney laid back down and bed, and thought the lights off. He stared up at the gray ceiling for a few seconds before saying aloud,

"What the fuck just happened?"

End Notes: Well I hope you liked it. I wanted to do a slightly sexy moment between them but still keep it light and funny because I thought it would be a strange moment when those two finally got with the program and realized they totally belong together. Reviews would be nice. But you don't have to.


	5. AN Note

Just to let you guys know I am done this story and will be posting soon, the next chapter will have a sex scene, so if you do not like that just skip the ending of chapter five. I am also over at AO3, which have more open posting rules, so if chapter five gets flagged you can me over there as fallenangel.


End file.
